Our Moments
by Lietwova
Summary: Every little moment that passes is precious to at least one person's heart. Edwin drabbles. (Complete for now.)
1. First Snow

**I'm always awkward with story introductions, but I'll try my best. I decided to take the Edwin 100 Theme Challenge since I absolutely adore Edwin ****and I probably won't start to put my other fanfiction up for a while.**** Anyways, I'm doing them out of order, mostly because I'm evil, and I'll post a new chapter every few days, I promise! Please read and review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, so please don't send wild chickens to come eat/sue me! D:**

* * *

**Theme 74: First Snow**

Winry looked out the window of her room as she held Ed's red coat close to her body. She could still smell his comforting scent, like he was right next to her. Winry wondered why Ed had to go down stairs all of the sudden. It was an extremely cold February morning, and her room was usually the warmest room in the house. The creaking of the door opening behind her back sent off a feeling of surprise.

"Ed…You scared me." Her face showed signs of relief.

"Sorry about that." He handed her a cup of hot coffee he had made. "I figured you might want this since it's so cold outside today."

"Thanks…" She took the deep blue mug from his hands. Looking down, she wondered why he had gone through the trouble. Winry couldn't remember him ever making coffee even once of his life. Since when did he even know how?

The blonde haired mechanic took a sip. Almost instantly, she spit it back out.

"What is this crap, Ed?" She exclaimed.

"What does it look like? It's coffee!" He replied.

"How did you make it?" She gave him a glare, pretty much expecting the answer she was about to get.

"With alchemy of course!" He said. Winry shoved the almost full cup of coffee right back into his arms.

"If you're going to make it, make it the right way! No alchemy!" She turned in the other direction. Ed stomped back into the hall.

"All right…fine. I won't use alchemy this time."

"Good."

He swiftly traveled down the stairs. Taking the coffee out of the cupboard, he though for a second. "This can't be too hard…"

Twenty minutes passed, and Ed still had no idea what to do. Pinako strolled into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Making coffee for Winry. I can't figure out how to do it without alchemy!" He kept his eyes on the coffee.

Pinako sighed. "Let me teach you."

Soon enough, Ed was marching back upstairs with a fresh, new cup of coffee. He glanced back one last time. "Thanks, Granny Pinako." Pinako smiled at him as he reached the last step.

Strolling through the open door, Ed saw Winry's eyes focused on the outside scenery.

"It's snowing…" She whispered. Ed blinked twice wondering why she was so interesting in the snow. That is, until he stole a look as well.

"Yeah…beautiful, isn't it?" He placed the coffee on her nightstand. "I remember the first time I ever saw snow in Risembool."

"Eight years ago, right?" Winry was completely calm, almost hypnotized by the falling snowflakes.

"Yep, I guess so." Ed placed his hand on her shoulder. "I really wish we could have fun like that again."

Winry's head turned quickly for her blue eyes to meet his golden ones. She smiled.

"I don't see why we can't."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Constructive criticism is always welcome here. ~**


	2. A Place to Return to

**I'm back with my second drabble/theme already! I really don't have anything to say this time, so please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, so please don't send wild chickens to come eat/sue me! D:**

* * *

**Theme 93: A Place to Return To**

The dry October air greeted Ed's face in sorrow as he stood where he once stood five years ago starring into deep orange flames under the starlight. Now, all that was left were piles of ash and jet black wood. The young blond haired alchemist felt no pain over the remains of his childhood home. He was the one who decided to burn it down in the first place, and the damage had already been done. Feeling emotions of regret would just be a waste of time and effort.

"Edward…?" A soft voice echoed from behind. Ed turned to meet Winry's eyes only two feet away from him.

"What is it?" He carefully masked his thoughts of depression in his voice.

"Granny was getting worried about you. It's been an hour already. Have you been here this whole time?" Ed saw the awfully concerned look in her eyes.

"Yeah, I have." He replied.

Winry remembered the carving in his watch. That day was today. No wonder why he was spending so much time here. She took a deep breath, ready for one hell of a reaction to the question she was about to ask.

"Do you miss your house?"

Ed froze at the question. Seconds of silence passed.

"I burned it down so I wouldn't have a place to return to if I decided to keep looking back. There's no reason for me to miss it."

"You liar." Winry glared at him.

"What? I'm not-"

"You _do_ have a place to return to," Winry declared. More silence stiffened the air. Ed was caught off guard long enough for Winry to slip her arms around his body and embrace him.

"It's with me."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Sorry, this one was a bit short. Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome with open arms here.**


	3. Telephone

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, so please don't send wild chickens to come eat/sue me! D:**

* * *

**Theme 76: Telephone**

Ed sat next to Winry in Roy's office, waiting for the colonel to arrive. He watched Jean and Riza, the only other two people in the room, shift through papers on their own desks. The continuation of nothingness kept making him more pissed off by the second.

"That bastard Mustang should have been here fifteen minutes ago…" Ed mumbled.

"Ed, I'm sure he has a good reason for being late. You just have to learn how to be more patient." Winry frowned and lightly poked him on the shoulder. He sighed out of irritation.

Soon after, the door burst open revealing Roy. He had quite a large smile and a huge stack of papers in his hands.

"Why don't we play a nice game of telephone?" He asked, with his back up against his desk. Quickly, he shoved the papers in a box on his desk labeled "For Later" when no one could see his hands.

"_Procrastinator…"_ Ed thought.

Riza and Jean both sighed. They had the same thought as Ed, and knew that they were going to be involved one way or another.

Ed, Roy, Winry, Riza, and Jean each grabbed a chair and set it between Mustang's and everyone else's desks. The chairs were in the shape of a circle.

"So…How do you play this game again, Colonel? I've played it before, but I forgot…" Jean scratched the back of his head.

Roy glanced over to him. "One person starts off with whispering something in the ear of the person next to them. That person passes it on to the next person, who passes it on to the next person until it gets to the last person. The last person has to say what they heard out loud to see if it matches what was originally said." Roy smirked. "Why don't we start with Ed and go clockwise?"

"Fine. I like being first." Ed grinned. He leaned over to Jean's ear. "Colonel Mustang is a procrastinating bastard with a complex for dogs and being a god." He whispered.

Jean gave Ed a weird look, but continued to pass it on. When he whispered it to Riza, she glared at Ed, but passed it on anyways. Mustang was next in line to hear.

He grinned, knowing Ed would be sorry for saying that. Roy leaned over to Winry's ear and whispered something completely different on purpose.

Winry stood up with a red face and stared at her feet.

"Come on, you won't get in trouble for saying it." Ed reassured.

Winry looked up with her eyes closed. "Edward Elric loves Winry Rockbell!"

"WHAT?" Ed stood up immediately. "WHO CHANGED IT?"

Roy laughed. Edward sent him a piercing expression. _"I'm going to kill you Mustang!"_

Winry opened her eyes. _"He didn't really say that?"_ Her mind filled with relief, but her heart filled with sadness.

"_I wish you did say it…"_

* * *

**Something about this one seems a bit OOC…or is that just me? Maybe it is just because I don't like this one as much as the other two and started deluding that there is something wrong with it. I do that sometimes. Anyways, please review! **


	4. Love Triangle

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, so please don't send wild chickens to come eat/sue me! D:**

**I'm sorry it's a bit rushed, and a bit short. I wanted to try getting one of the themes I've been having trouble with out of the way, and this is what I got. Also, I may only have time to update on the weekends from now on. I really wish I had more time on my hands. **

**Thank you ****BrokenDreamz95****, ****RenCC123****, and ****EbonyIvoryy**** for reviewing~**

* * *

**Theme 28: Love Triangle**

Winry screwed in the last bolt for the final order of the day. It was now sunset and she was almost ready to past out from fatigue. Winry wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Finished at last…" She mumbled. Winry slowly stood up from her desk and stretched.

"_Thank god we weren't that busy today…usually I'd be working for at least another two hours…"_ A soft yawn escaped from her lips. _"I guess overnighters do pay off sometimes."_

Quickly, she slipped off her mechanic outfit and put on the white tank top and white shorts she always wore to bed. Winry tossed herself under her covers. The photographs on the wall caught her sapphire eyes enough to trigger a few memories.

She remembered when her, Ed, and Al where little. They would always play on the soft, grassy hills until the sky was lit up with stars. During the winter, they would hope for snow so they could make a snowman. Then there were the times when Winry wouldn't be able to get a word out of Ed nor Al because they were too wrapped up in an alchemy book to pay any attention to her. However, there was one moment that stuck out in her heart quite a bit.

It was when Ed and Al fought over how was going to marry her. A specific question about the memory always surfaced in her mind when it came up.

"_It that what a love triangle is…?"_

Her eyes closed and her hand clenched the pillow beneath her head.

"…_but…I was always kind of rooting for Ed."_


	5. Waiting

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, so please don't send wild chickens to come eat/sue me! D:**

**Thank you liesygirl and FullmetalFan11 for reviewing! **

**

* * *

**

**Theme 23: Waiting**

Winry looked forward in sadness as the distance between her and Ed grew farther and farther with each step he ran. She could barely see his long golden hair; it only looked like a yellow dot from where she was standing. The words he had whispered softly in her ear still echoed throughout her mind.

"_Winry, I'm sorry, but I might not come back this time."_

Winry tried to swallow her tears, but she just couldn't. The small rivers of water began streaming down her face. The buildings surrounding her, the faces of people…they all began to turn grey. All of her reasons to live would be shattered into a billion pieces if that were to be true. It just cannot be.

In the back of her mind, only one thing could comfort her. It was the soft voice in her head that wanted her to stop crying, the same soft voice in her head that wanted hope. The voice filled her with thoughts that would lift her from the darkness she was destined to sink into if this state of death continued.

"_But isn't that what you thought last time, Ed…? Look…we got to see each other again. You're here in our world right now, aren't you?"_

Winry looked at the earthy ceiling above her. In her heart, she refused to let Ed slip away from her so easily. Her hands felt empty and her soul felt lonely. The breeze and dust caused by launching airplanes made her eyes water even more. At that moment, she put all her trust into the voice.

"_I know you'll come back, and I'll be waiting."_

_

* * *

_

**Short COS drabble~ I have pretty bad memory, so I doubt anything even close to this happened in the movie. It would have been cute if it did though. (I really need to watch it again…) Please review!**


	6. Outcome

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, so please don't send wild chickens to come eat/sue me! D:**

**Thank you RenCC123, FullmetalFan11, liesygirl, and littlenaoki for reviewing! **

**

* * *

**

**Theme 53: Outcome**

_Winry's eyes fluttered open to the touch of Den's tongue on her cheek. She reached out and rubbed Den's head._

"_Is breakfast ready…?" Winry asked, in a sleepy tone. Den took a few steps back as Winry slid her legs over the side of her bed. Standing up, she shook her head a bit to wash the desire of wanting to go back asleep away. Winry's cerulean eyes opened wider now, and her thoughts were clearer. _

_The short blonde hurried down stairs. Her gaze met the wonderful blueberry pancakes sitting on the table, casting their aroma all around the room. Right behind her came Ed and Al, rubbing their eyes, probably feeling the same way she did when she first woke up. _

"_Thanks Granny!" Winry took a seat at the table alongside Ed and Al._

_The three of them went through the pile of pancakes in only a matter of minutes. Winry was about to go back upstairs and get dressed, until her eyes met a full glass of milk still sitting on the table. She ran to the staircase._

"_Ed! Get your butt down here NOW and drink your milk!" Her voice echoed throughout the whole house. Seconds passed as Winry tapped her foot, waiting for a reply._

"_No way! That stuff is disgusting!" Ed peered over the side of the wall hiding him from Winry's glare. Winry sighed, knowing she couldn't force him to drink it._

"_Fine, stay short forever! I don't care!" She stomped away. _

Now once again, almost ten years later, they have started the same argument.

"Drink it!" Winry scowled at Ed from across the table. She stood, slamming her delicate hands on the pinewood dinner table.

"Like hell!" Ed mimicked Winry, only his automail made a much more startling sound against the piece of furniture. Den's ears perked up.

"Do you want to stay a bean sprout, bean sprout?" Even with only the slightest glance, you could tell Winry's desire at that moment was to force it down Ed's throat.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"Bean sprout!" Winry took a deep breath. "Do whatever you want!" She marched back upstairs, thinking.

"_Will there ever be an outcome to this fight?"_

_

* * *

_

**So, do you guys ever think there will be a winner? xD Once again, not one of my favorites, but I don't dislike this drabble either...Okay, maybe a bit. Please review~ **


	7. This Time Once Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, so please don't send wild chickens to come eat/sue me! D:**

**Thank you Aquatica and Evil-Chibi-Tiffy for reviewing! **

**

* * *

**

**Theme 67: This Time Once Again**

The soft breeze moved swiftly past Winry as she leaned on the balcony railing outside her bedroom. Her gaze stretched over the green hills and farther than the dim sky. Dawn had only just come, but not even the February sunshine was enough to sweep away the cold morning air covering the countryside. Winry was not bothered by the chilling weather. Her focus was set on something else, something more important.

The door slightly creaked open behind her, but she did not move a single inch.

"Up already, Winry?" Pinako poked her head in Winry's room from behind the door. "I'm going to start breakfast soon. I know you're anxious, but you gotta eat too."

"Yes Granny." Winry replied, sounding quite apathetic. Pinako sighed, shutting the door.

"_How can I eat on day like this…?"_ Winry thought of the small green box sitting on her desk. _"It's this time once again…Ed's birthday…"_ As much as it seemed, she wasn't waiting for him to show up. She wasn't hoping for him to show up. She already knew he wouldn't show up, even if she wished on a shooting star twice the size of Amestris. Instead, all she could do was sigh out of melancholy.

Hours passed, Winry didn't even bother to go back inside when the icy winds began to blow slightly harder. Tiredness was beginning to take over her body. Her eyelids wanted to close, and she wanted to collapse on the balcony and sleep, but she never did.

Soon enough it was sunset. The clouds looked red with beauty, but it wasn't enough to outshine the sadness that came every year on this very day…the sadness of predictability. However, the predictability of one day was useless for the next. Not even Winry expected what was to come the morning after.

Of course, Ed didn't either.

He had only arrived in Risembool just before dawn. Unlike Winry, the cold air did bother him, and he wanted to get back to the warmth of Central as soon as he possibly could .However, that couldn't be done until he had his automail fixed once more.

Ed decided he would surprise Winry. Al argued against him, but caved in at the last moment. Taking a pebble in his hand, Ed aimed toward Winry's balcony window.

Before he could release the pebble, the balcony window opened, and he was almost instantaneously hit in the head with a small green box.

"Here's your present, moron!" Winry appeared on the balcony.

"What the hell was that for?" Ed asked.

"For making me think I wasted money on a present that would go to waste because you never show up!" Winry sighed. "It's been the same every year before…"

"Fine!" Ed said.

"_Fine what?"_ Winry watched him open the small box.

Inside was a framed photo from when they were kids, along with a card. The card was dated February, three years ago. Ed looked up towards Winry.

"You kept this for three years..?" He asked.

Winry nodded.

"Even though I knew you would never show up on your own birthday…there is no way to tell about the day after."

* * *

**I really have nothing to say about this one…Unusual huh? xD Please review~ **


	8. Please

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, so please don't send wild chickens to come eat / sue me! D:**

**Thank you liesygirl for reviewing! ^-^**

**

* * *

**

**Theme 39: Please**

"Ed! Look over here!" Winry raced over to the window of yet another automail shop.

"This is why I hate it when you come to Rush Valley with us…" Ed sighed. "We're in a hurry, so we have to find Al and then go. _Now_."

Winry kept her hands pressed against the clear glass window, taking absolutely zero notice of what Ed had just said. Ed walked up to her from behind and attempted to peel her mesmerized face from the cold glass. Winry spun right around and smacked Ed in the back of his head with a wrench she had been carrying with her the entire time.

"Can't you wait another ten seconds?" Winry shouted.

"No!" Ed said rudely. "Teacher will kill us if we don't get to Dublith soon! The last train for today is leaving in a little bit. It sounded like what she wanted to tell was important too!" Ed grabbed Winry's wrist and began pulling her away from the automail shop.

"You don't have to drag me, you know!" Winry shook her arm around trying to get Ed to let go. To no avail, her attempt to break free was not enough. Ed was stronger than her, even though he was shorter. However, Winry didn't give up.

"Winry, we have to leave!" Ed began to feel frustration pumping though his veins. _"Why does Winry have to be so damn persistent?" _

Finally, Winry stopped resisting. Ed stopped dead in his tracks and looked back at her. Winry's cerulean eyes slowly looked up at Ed.

"Please…? Just another ten seconds?" Winry said. Her voice was almost like a distant whisper.

Ed's cheeks glowed a faint red.

"Fine…just ten seconds…"

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in forever. I know you've all heard the excuse "I've had no time due to school" and I feel like a piece of cheese for saying it, but that may be the case here. I'd like to keep a regular release schedule, but I don't think it's going to happen. On the bright side, I decided to change the pace and write this story more in Ed's perspective as opposed to writing it in Winry's like I normally do. What do you guys think of it? C:**


	9. Childhood Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, so please don't send wild chickens to come eat / sue me! D:**

**

* * *

**

**Theme 1: Childhood Friend**

_Hughes strolled up to Ed, giving a friendly wave and a bright smile just as always._

"_Hey Ed! It's good to see you again!"_

_Ed looked up. "Oh, Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, good to see you again too." Ed cracked a slight smile. _

"_So Ed, I've been wondering…" Hughes moved slightly closer to Ed's ear._

"_How's your girlfriend?" He whispered. _

"_Girlfriend? What girlfriend…?" Ed asked, confused. _

"_Winry! Who else could I be talking about?" Hughes pulled himself away from Ed's ear. "She is your girlfriend, isn't she?"_

"_No, just my mechanic and a childhood friend." Ed said the words like they meant nothing, but deep down, something didn't feel right about them. _

And every time that memory is replayed in Ed's mind, something _still_ doesn't feel right about them. It almost felt like he was telling a lie when he said that, but what part was a lie? Winry being his mechanic? No…that was and still is definitely a fact.

Ed had thought about this multiple times before. In the back of his heart, he knew the question that would lead him to an answer, but he was too afraid to ask himself.

"_Is Winry just a childhood friend?"_ This is the question that he would push away as soon as it surfaced at the top of his mind. Ed would just say "duh, of course!" if he was ever asked it in real life. Not much of a difference in his answer is present when he asks himself.

However, other thoughts still lingered and danced around the back of his mind. Is it normal to blush when looking into a childhood friend's eyes? Is it normal to want to hold them tightly whenever you see them? Ed had never witnessed any other childhood friends do that before. Yet, both of these things happen between Ed and Winry.

"_Maybe Winry is more to me than that…"_

Ed looked down on the palm of his hand. His _human_ hand.

"_Pfff…No way."_

When he thought of Winry holding that hand though, he really wanted to see her deep sapphire eyes.

* * *

**Happy Thanksgiving~! I may be a little slow, but I'm definitely not giving up. Please Review. **


	10. To Hurt, To Heal

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, so please don't send wild chickens to come eat / sue me! D:**

**Thank you ****RenofAmestris**** for reviewing!**

**Warning: This chapter/theme/drabble/whatever tells Ed's perspective of a scene from episode twenty-two of Brotherhood (chapter forty-seven / volume twelve of the manga), and may spoil it for those who have not gotten to that point. I'd suggest skipping this one if you haven't watched that episode (or read that chapter) yet. :3**

**

* * *

**

**Theme 31: To Hurt, To Heal**

Ed stared sorrowfully at the gun in Winry's hands. There was never a day when Ed thought he would cause Winry so much pain. Not ever.

His fingers almost began to shake. _He_ was the one hurting her. No one else.

"_But why…?"_ Ed began peeling Winry's fingers off the cold gun. One of her tears fell onto his glove.

That single tear reminded him of all the tears she had cried before because of him.

_Ed stared at the blazing flames and the burning wood. Everything was turning into ash right before his eyes, and by morning, nothing would be left. _

_When he finally directed his attention to his side, he could see the luminous orange light reflected in Winry's tears._

"_Why are you crying?"_

_Winry attempted to wipe the tears from her face, but they wouldn't stop._

Ed held Winry's hand firmly.

"_I just keep doing it again and again…"_

Closing his eyes, he had finally found the right words to say.

"Your hands were meant to heal, not hurt, Winry."

Ed looked up as Winry grabbed his coat.

"_I'm the one who hurts people ."_

_

* * *

_

**This one is really short, huh? Sorry about that. I really adore this scene and always wonder "What thoughts are going through Ed's mind?" whenever I watch it. I find it one of the cutest Edwin moments. Please review~**


	11. No Speaking

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, so please don't send wild chickens to come eat / sue me! D:**

**Thank you ****Smile-bestthingintheworld** **for reviewing!**

**

* * *

**

**Theme 56: No Speaking**

Ed looked up at the summer sky as he sat under the oak tree in front of Winry's house. Not a single cloud was to be seen. The sun was entirely free to pierce through the sky like a knife through butter.

"Why does it have to be so damn hot during the summer!" Ed yelled.

"Oh quit complaining, Ed!"

Ed glanced over his shoulder. It was just Winry, nagging him like always.

"Aren't you suppose to be working on my automail?" Ed asked rudely.

"C'mon Ed, I've been working non-stop for two days now. Everyone needs to have a fresh breath of air. I'll go back and work again in a few minutes anyways." Winry said.

"Well, I've had _enough_ fresh air." Ed closed his eyes. "Sitting here doing nothing is such a waste of time! It's boring!"

"If you'd be more careful, you'd break your automail less often moron!" Winry sighed. "If your so bored, how about we play a game?"

"What game?" Ed didn't sound interested, but he asked anyways. It beats getting hit with another wrench.

"Charades" Winry said.

"What the hell is that?" Ed questioned.

"It's a game where you act out a phrase." Winry looked at Ed with friendly eyes and a devilish smile. "And there is no speaking."

"That's ridiculous." Ed stood up from under the tree.

"I'll show you an example." Winry waited for Ed's attention. When she had finally gotten a hold of it, she began with her fingers, signaling a three word phrase. First, Winry pointed to herself. Afterwards, she formed a heart with her hands. Lastly, she pointed to Ed.

Ed blushed. He stood in silence for a few moments before walking up to Winry.

"I love you too."

Winry smiled before laughing.

"I guess you win this round."

* * *

**I was going to say something here, but I forgot what it was. Oops… (I do that way too often.) xD Please review. ~**


	12. With Three Years' Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, so please don't send wild chickens to come eat / sue me! D:**

* * *

**Theme 83: With Three-Years' Eyes**

The memories were as clear as stars floating in a midnight summer sky. The coldness of the wrench she had thrown, the smell of fresh morning air and polishing oil, the sound of his quite breathing as he slept, and the early goodbye…Winry could almost remember these things better than her own name. It was the first day she had seen Ed in three years; of course it wouldn't be tossed aside as if it were nothing.

However, she didn't realize how much she had treasured that fragment of her memory. Or at least, she was reluctant to admit it. Her smile as she said "welcome back" was one of the most sincere smiles she had ever given. It was a happiness she never wanted forget.

Though to herself, she would never let her heart take over. Her feelings for Ed were kept bottled up for quite a while; pushed aside until they were as faint as could be. Winry hoped they would have just disappeared as time moved on, but the passage of time strengthened her emotions rather than weakened them.

If anything, time was the enemy.

Now, three years later, Winry realized how foolish she had been. Time was not her enemy; it was her best friend.

Time was what allowed her to sit at the edge of Ed's bed like she is now, staring at him with calm eyes as if she were a guardian angel.

Her cerulean eyes were no longer blurred by her heart. Within three years, her feelings became as clear as her memories.

One thought surfaced in her mind, and one sentence escaped her lips.

"How do you see me with three years' eyes…?"

Winry sighed. She knew asking Ed when he was asleep would not get her an answer. Her fingers reached out to stroke his golden hair, but she pulled away as Ed's body flinched.

"I see you the exact same way as I did three years ago…" Ed mumbled.

Winry's eyes widened in surprise, but her heart sunk in disappointment.

"Except you're more beautiful…" He raised his arm up towards Winry and ran his fingers through her hair. Her disappointment vanished in a split second. "And now I know how much I love you."

His golden eyes gradually opened as he began to smile at Winry.

"_And in three years from now, I'll love you even more."_

* * *

**I know, I'm terrible for taking over a month to update. xD Writer's block and lack of sleep pretty much caused my creativity to fly south for the winter. (I'm not sure if Southern California even HAS a winter though… It's practically eighty degrees or hotter all year 'round here.) I really want to give a HUGE thanks to ****AnimeCookie93****, your ideas are AWSOME. I will see if I can find themes to match them with, if you really don't mind me using them. ^^'**


	13. The Other Side

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, so please don't send wild chickens to come eat / sue me! D:**

**Thanks Cookie for reviewing. ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**Theme 29: The Other Side**

"The stars are so bright tonight…"

Winry could feel the crisp summer air gently caress her cheeks. It gave her a sense of calmness, but with it also filled her heart with the cruel feeling of loneliness. Faded memories of all the times she spent with Ed always surfaced during these kinds of nights. Perhaps it was because the funniest times of all were when she use to play with Ed and Al on the hot, breezy days or even when she use to stargaze into the moonlit sky after sunset with the two brothers. But now, those moments are gone and will never come back.

Ed is gone, and will never come back.

"_He will never come back."_

The statement lingered in Winry's mind even though she had already learned to accept it years ago.

However, she knew very well that Ed was still alive. Seeing come back from the other world once was enough to prove he was still alive and well. At the time it seemed nothing short of a miracle, even if it was only to say goodbye.

Winry would never be able to forget the last time she felt his warm touch or the last time she looked into his golden eyes with a blossoming smile.

"I hope he's alright…" Winry relaxed her shoulders a bit and took a deep breath. Sorrowing about the past now would do no good. The most important thing to her was to hope for his happiness. However, Winry had never seen the world which trapped Ed before. In her imagination, she had always seen grey, cloudy skies and felt bitter, cold wind as she stared at the aged buildings that appeared in her daydreams.

But what did it really look like on the other side? That was something she would never know for sure. All Winry could do was wander endlessly, letting the pictures dance in her mind each night before she went to sleep.

"Goodnight, Ed." She whispered.

"_Maybe one day I'll make it to the other side as well…"_

_

* * *

_

**Wow…has it been two months already? Time is really flying by right now. I'll try to update with the next chapter ASAP. I've already gotten about half of it written down in a notebook somewhere. C: For those who have stuck with me this entire time so far, thank you. **


	14. Someday

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, so please don't send wild chickens to come eat / sue me! D:**

**Thank you Cookie for reviewing~! I'll have to check that story out one of these days :D**

* * *

**Theme 75: Someday**

It had been happening every day for the past few days now. Every time the question surfaced in Ed's mind, a feeling of nervousness or anxiety came following after. It didn't matter where he was, the embarrassment of even thinking about the question was written all over his face.

The question first occurred to him in the morning of about three days ago, when he was brushing his teeth.

"If Winry and I are…then that means…"

Ed froze right where he was standing. Not a single on of his muscles flinched as the toothpaste began to seep from the corners of his mouth. After about ten seconds, he still wasn't able to regain himself.

"_No! No! There's no way in hell I could ask her that!"_

Ed looked up in the mirror. "How could I even _think_ about that?"

His panic was interrupted with a voice that made his heart skip a beat.

"Ed, are you almost done in there?"

It was Winry.

"Yeah…almost…" Ed's face turned bright red as he wiped the toothpaste from his face.

The second time the question surfaced his mind was when he happened to be taking a leisurely stroll back from Risembool's small marketplace. The bag of fruit he had been carrying hit the ground with a soft thud as he asked the question to himself once again.

His eyes looked down towards the dirt road he had been traveling on. The apples and the pears where only scattered within a two foot radius, so thankfully there was no chasing after runaway fruit.

"Dammit, now I'll have to go back and buy more!" Ed shouted. "Winry would be pissed if I came home without anything she can cook with…" His golden eyes widened.

"Winry…"

The question had come back, only moments after he had managed to forget.

The third time was definitely the most embarrassing. Though, it wasn't because of where he was or what he was doing before hand.

It was because he got caught.

"Ed, what's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost or something."

"Me? No no no! Don't be silly, Winry! There's not such thing as ghosts!" Ed tired to lie his way out, but it was as obvious as the sweat dripping from his forehead. He was at a dead end.

"Don't be stupid, Ed. I'm not falling for that act." Winry sighed. "Just tell me."

Ed gulped.

"I can't…"

"And why is that?"

It's embarrassing…" Ed mumbled.

Winry sighed again. "Why do you always feel the need to be so secretive? You do realize I am, and will always be there for you right?"

Ed pondered nervously for a few moments. "Winry, there's something I have to ask you. It's a question that's been on my mind for the past few days."

Winry's tone softened a bit. "What is it?"

"Since were getting married and all, does that mean we'll eventually…you know…have children?" Ed's cheeks were a rosy red.

"Seriously Ed, is that what was bothering you?" Winry asked. "Of course we will." Her cerulean eyes met with Ed's.

"When?"

Winry though about for a few seconds before answering.

"Someday…"

* * *

**Happy Edwin Day everyone! I can't believe I made it on time. O_O I also can't believe that this turned out to be one of the longer ones~ Bwahahahahaha. I thought it would actually be really short at first. Ed is so awkward when it comes to romance. *Thinks back to the last episode* I hope this wasn't too OOC. xD**


End file.
